


the unintentional asmr of a morning routine

by abcame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mako-centric, Plotless Fluff, makos just happy, makos so in love, this is literally just happy nice fluff nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcame/pseuds/abcame
Summary: In which Mako feels a deep sense of domestic bliss as he reflects on his past and present
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Kudos: 54





	the unintentional asmr of a morning routine

Mako finished applying just enough hair gel for a purposeful messy look to be content and made to change out of his pajamas. Before he could get far, Wu grabbed his wrist and, with pleading eyes, whined,

“Nooo, wait for me! You always leave me here alone and I get lonely.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t take so long on your hair then,” Mako teased.

Wu tugged on his wrist. “Come on, keep me company?”

Mako was helpless to those polarbear pup eyes and Wu knew it. With an eyeroll filled with mock-annoyance, he conceded. Wu grinned wide and pecked him on the lips as a thank you, releasing his wrist.

So, Mako stood there in the doorway, watching as Wu grabbed for product after product. A little bit of this on the ends, a little bit of that all over, a few sprays on the top, a quick brush through the long bits. He watched as Wu’s brows furrowed with focus, his attention zeroed in on his own reflection in the mirror. The sunlight streamed through the window, outlining his form as if he were lined with gold leaf and when he pulled at his curls, they cast bouncing shadows on the wall next to him. While listening to the clicking of the lids and gentle clank of products against the counter, a warm, content feeling that he’d not felt in ages pooled in his chest, and Mako couldn’t help his eyelids falling closed.

The last time he had felt that way was when he was a boy and would watch his mother put on her makeup. Mako would sit cross legged on the bathroom floor and stare up at her as she applied her lipstick, as she pinned up her hair. It calmed him. That was something he’d always missed about his mom. Bolin was like his dad—boisterous, energetic, jovial. Naoki had a much more peaceful, calm air about her. Mako had always thought the peace and calm in his life had died with her, for good. After his parents were gone, the world rarely handed him moments for such serenity and kindness, and he couldn’t afford to hold it within himself if he wanted to survive. But, there he was, so at peace, he was daydreaming in the bathroom with his love just a step away. All the running, hunger, and suffering that had hardened and raised him felt as distant of a memory as his mother’s bathroom. He sighed contentedly as a smile curved at the corners of his lips.

“Mako?” Wu called when he heard his boyfriend’s sigh. He was watching Mako’s reflection in the mirror and the way he was leaning against the door frame with his eyes shut, arms crossed, and face relaxed, Wu was almost afraid he’d fallen asleep standing up.

“Hm?” Mako’s eyelids fluttered open before darting around the room, disoriented from having been so deep in his memories, before his eyes landed on Wu. 

Wu, with a crooked smile and a small laugh, asked sweetly, “You okay?”

Mako stared back at his grinning boyfriend. He glanced around the bathroom, to the beams of sunlight reflecting off the tile, to the bottles littering the countertop. He took stock of the pleasant weight in his chest—a mix of love and that calmness and something harder to name, but just as sweet. ‘Okay’ didn’t even begin to cover it.

He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Wu’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Mako squeezed him tightly and planted a kiss to his cheek as he smiled.

“More than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive heard about people getting unintentional asmr from watching their moms do their makeup as kids and just wanted to write something sweet. hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
